As a conventional art document disclosing a configuration of a magnetic system including a superconducting magnet having a current lead of a fixed type, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-000306 (PTD 1) is provided. In the superconducting magnet of the magnetic system disclosed in PTD 1, the current lead has a high thermal conductivity resistance. This reduces a quantity of heat introduced through the current lead when a magnetic coil is in a continuation mode (a mode in which a current does not flow through the current lead). Moreover, when a current flows through the current lead, helium gas flows from a refrigerant container through the current lead, so that the current lead is cooled automatically.